Question: Let $\mathbf{R}$ be the matrix for rotating about the origin counter-clockwise by an angle of $58^\circ.$  Find $\det \mathbf{R}.$
Explanation: The matrix corresponding to rotating about the origin counter-clockwise by an angle of $\theta$ is given by
\[\begin{pmatrix} \cos \theta & -\sin \theta \\ \sin \theta & \cos \theta \end{pmatrix}.\]The determinant of this matrix is then
\[\cos^2 \theta - (-\sin \theta)(\sin \theta) = \cos^2 \theta + \sin^2 \theta = \boxed{1}.\](Why does this make sense geometrically?)